hopeful
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: "It might not be the traditional happy ending and her adventure might not be totally over, e was happy. She was hopeful for the future. "And for now, that was enough." Pidge stays up too late and thinks about her adventures with Voltron and the future.


the end.

this was really it.

the half-moon cast its glow through the window, into her room, turning everything to silver. her room. she was in her old room. not her room on the castle of lions. not her room in her own lion. but _her room_. _on earth_.

so many days ago, she had sat in this very same bed and stared at the sky, wondering where her dad and brother were flying and wondering how long it would take them to get back.

that was so long ago, yet, sitting in this bed with the same sheets, the same posters on the wall, the same stars looking down at her…

pidge looked to the sky, to the stars that she had traversed for the longest time in an adventure that she could still sometimes not believe had happened. was still happening.

the last year felt almost like a dream.

 _well_ , she mentally corrected herself. _years. the last few_ years _had felt like a dream. half a decade even, factoring that time loop they got caught in. did that make her 20 years old then? lord, so many years lost that could have been used to help earth, help her family…_

she pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to face an existential crisis at the moment, and stroked bae bae's head, the pup curled around her ankles and fast asleep. the dog hadn't left her side since they had been reunited, whether it was laying her head in her lap while she worked, sitting at her heels during dinner, or taking up half the bed while they slept, bae bae kept close, as if the dog didn't dare lose sight of her owner again.

pidge smiled softly. she had missed this. the normalcy. the normalcy of having a dog. of having a family to sit down and eat dinner with. of being on earth and not being constantly on edge that she would be attacked and have to wage battle at a moment's notice.

but now everyone was on earth. there was peace, at least for now. then again, "peace" was never common when her fellow paladins were involved. but it was still better than the alternative.

they had come so far. _she_ had come so far. from living at the garrison and staying up late to study the stars to traveling through those stars and fighting in a war against a race that she never knew existed in an incredible weapon of legend. she was a paladin of voltron, a defender of the universe. she was known throughout the stars, known in languages she had yet to master, known in places she had yet to visit. and she had found matt. had found her dad. had seen her mom and bae bae again after thinking she would never see earth again, let alone live there again.

her heart squeezed. her family. they were here. they were alive. things were going to be okay.

 _maybe happy endings really did exist then_ , she wondered.

there was still so much to do on earth, so much to repair and fix and teach. but those were doable and she would have her friends and family beside her.

it might not be the traditional happy ending and her adventure might not be totally over, but….she was happy. she was hopeful for the future.

and for now, that was enough.

* * *

Oof, I haven't posted in YEARS and the first thing I post is for a fandom I haven't written for before. Sorry to anyone hoping this was going to be a House of Anubis update.

Also, sorry if it wasn't the best. It's been years since I've written anything decent, so things are probably a bit rough.

This wasn't really much of a story, if I'm being honest. It's just Pidge rambles/me rambles about how I think Pidge feels after the events of Season 7 and how excited yet nervous I am for Season 8. I just really wanted to write a mini-farewell, hopeful note to Voltron with its last season right around the corner. This was more for me than an actual story, I guess.

While I know the show has gone through a rollercoaster of emotions to say the least, I will miss it, despite the issues I might have with it, and the lovely characters it's given to us. Voltron has been a part of my life for the last two years, so, after Friday, not anticipating the next season is going to be bizarre and depressing.

Also, I couldn't figure out if Bae Bae was a girl or a boy and the Wiki didn't help me, so I just said girl for the story. If anyone knows the answer, let me know!

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this - even if you didn't like it, let me know why.

It's nice to be back at this again, even if it's only for one story.

~Ary


End file.
